ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Shadow of the Bat (2017 film)
Shadow of the Bat, is an upcoming super-hero action movie focused on the rising days of Batman, after he gains his footing in Gotham City. In this film, Batman faces one of the most psychological threats ever as he is called out by homeland terrorist, The Riddler, to solve his mind-boggling conundrums. Created by Tesla Man PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE Major Characters Protagonists *'The Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Bradley Cooper *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Jeremy Irons *'Commissioner Gordon' - Bryan Cranston *'Detective Harvey Bullock -' Oliver Platt *'Lucius Fox -' Denzel Washington Antagonist *'The Riddler/Edward Naston '- Jim Parsons *'Victor Zsasz '- Michael Rosenbaum Others *'Harvey Dent' - Nolan North *'J. Corcoran '- Bruce Campbell *'Mayor Hill' - Paul Giamatti *'Thomas Elliot - '''Sam Worthington *'Vicki Vale - '''Gal Gadot Plot Summary After a brutal murder is discovered, the city goes on high alert and police begin to patrol the city. The same week, Reeve's park is dedicated to the congressman who was assassinated two years before. At the event, Bruce Wayne gives a speech and a charge is set off in the crowd, injuring several and killing two. The area is cleared and the police order every citizen to remain house-bound until the terrorist is caught. Back at home, Commissioner Gordon discovers a wrapped package on his doorstop after coming home from a long day of patrol duty. The package is unwrapped to discover a blank card with a lone cypher written inside, and a recorder detailing instructions to post it on the front page of the newspaper or the editor will be killed. The newspaper editor is taken into protective custody as the police disregard the terrorist's orders. In an armored car, the editor is brutally shot and disfigured by the unidentified escort in the truck. The pieces he leaves behind consist of a bloody question mark carved into the editor's wrist and a phone number in his pocket.The police attempt to trace the phone number but to no avail. They end up calling the number and receiving instructions one more time to enter the cypher to the newspaper's front page or a killing spree will occur over the weekend. A new 3 page cypher is given at the end of the message, along with instructions saying if the cypher is not solved by the end of the month, he will destroy Gotham's most powerful. The cypher is soon edited into the newspaper, and a task force, along with the masked vigilante Batman is sent to hunt down the man, against the messages instruction not to do so. The radio communications between the task force and the station are cut off, and communication is cut off, replaced by a warning of five minutes to turn around and head back to the station with undefined consequences. Ignored, the force continues down the highway system toward their designated search point. At the end of five minutes, a semi-truck hits a support beam of the overpass and two of the task force vehicles topple over the barrier. Police are sent once again to investigate, and the driver remains unidentified due to a disfigured face. Blood samples are sent to the labs back at the station and is identified to be the same blood of the man at the first murder scene. The blood is of Congressman J. Corcoran, who went to Metropolis a week before for business. Batman travels to Metropolis, and breaks into the hotel Corcoran was said to stay at. On his pillow, there is a blank greeting card with a riddle on the inside. Batman escapes the building with the card. Batman returns to the Batcave and analyzes the card, realizing that there is a letter directly to Batman/Bruce Wayne in clear ink. "I know who you are, and you want to know my name, so go back where you came from, stay on track Mr. Wayne." After realizing he's been called out, Batman solves the Riddle and heads to the Gotham Train Station, where upon finds a photo of a man signed for Batman. Batman then searches the entire station for the man, just before the train leaves, Batman spots the man. Batman grabs hold of the train and breaks in, and grabs the man who utters one last Riddle before his cyanide pill kills him The riddle: "Look to the left, look to the right, either way you look, it will be one hell of a night" Seconds afterwards a passing train explodes and Batman is forced to protect his own train. After returning to the station, a man holding a newspaper with a questionmark sprawled across it leaps from the train. Batman is unable to reach him through the croud, so he is able to plant a tracker onto him. After helping with the train incident, Batman returns home to sleep. Upon waking, Batman visits the home of The Commisioner, where he gives him a device to track the man. Batman follows the tracking signal to an unidentified warehouse where he discovers a tied up Congressman Corcoran along with a videotape. On the video is a riddle along with the bound and unconcious body of Harvey Dent, who was to have left the city under security measures. Batman unties the congressman and is stabbed in the spine from behind. Batman engages in swift combat with the man and eventually delivers him to the Police Station. His name is Victor Zsasz, a serial killer who murdered the men. The case is closed and the streets are opened back up. Batman returns home to interrogate Corcoran when he discovers he has escaped, along with vandalizing the house, and burning down the batcave. After realizing something, Batman returns to the police station where he discovers Zsasz being transported. Batman fights the officers and pulls Zsasz away. Examining his face, stitches reveal Zsasz and Corcoran switched faces. Bruce Wayne travels to Thomas Elliot's house where he is led into a trap and held at gunpoint. Bruce is then tied up and introduced to the man behind the nefarious schemes, a man named Edward Naston, a man with a face Bruce Wayne begins to recognize from the dedication ceremony, the truck incident, and the man on the train. Naston reveals both the fixed face of Corcoran and Dent tied up with explosives surrounding them. Naston demands 12 million dollars in return for Bruce's life as well as the others, or else he takes the money by force and puts the men back in danger. Bruce offers the 12 million, but is told by Naston that his house has already been robbed. Bruce escapes his captives and grabs a hold of Naston, but he threatens to blow the two up. The only way he can free the two is to solve his cypher by the end of the month which is in one last week. Bruce is returned back home. After waking, Bruce finds a copy of the paper and begins work on the cypher. After extensive work, Bruce is unable to solve the cypher and begins reconstruction of the batcave. Checking his personal safe at his home, he notices that in fact all of the money from inside is missing, except for a single dollar bill. Noticing Nashton's inablility to let him lose, Bruce takes the dollar bill and -at Alfred's idea- cuts the cypher in the paper into one dollar sized pieces. After uploading each image to his computer and overlaying the images, Batman reveals a simpler cypher which is decoded. This cypher sends Batman to the abondoned docks of Gotham where there is a warehouse where Batman finds Harvey Dent, and unties him. Harvey Dent is held safely in a closet and Batman is surrounded inside the warehouse by Naston's henchmen. Batman does not fight back but rather goes along with them, knowing that the police are tracking down Corcoran at the moment. Batman is escorted to an empty dockhouse where he is tied up and filmed on video. Edward walks in and beats Batman with his cane for a moment before starting conversation. Naston steps back and calls out Zsasz to kill Batman, observing how Zsasz handles the situation. After pushing him towards Batman, Zsasz swings his knife infront of him and Batman slips from his binding and knocks out Zsasz. Enraged, Naston fires his gun at Batman, and injured him, but not before Batman makes it to the second level and takes out the guards on the balcony. Disappearing in the rafters, Naston calls out that neither Dent, Corcoran, or anyone else is safe, and then leaves with Zsasz's body. Batman escapes to find Dent, but notices he has disappeared, instead, a Riddle is left, identifying the locations of Dent, Corcoran, and Mayor Hill. Batman remembers that Corcoran was to be flown far out of town after being rescued from his warehouse, and Batman chases after the helicopter. Reaching the copter, Batman is able to find Corcoran and realizes the helicopter is left on hover and the occupants are all dead. The chopper soon drops out of the sky and Batman grabs Corcoran and glides out of the chopper before it hits a building. After guarenteeing his safety, Batman goes to find Harvey Dent, who is tied up on a boat, rigged to explode. Batman disables the explosives and finds Harvey Dent, leaving him on shore to run up to the lighthouse. Making it to the top Batman finds Mr. Nashton, who is on the ground, held at knife point by Victor Zsasz. Stating that, "It appears that Mister Zsasz has his own plans." Batman rescues Nashton and leaves Zsasz hanging down the stairwell by a cable. Batman then threatens Nashton and interrogates him. Nashton replies that his game is over and that Batman had won, realizing that he was never going to accept that he beat Batman because then he would no longer have a purpose. Feeling guilty and strucken that Batman went out of his way to save him, Nashton reveals the location of Mayor Hill back at Wayne Manor and that Batman must hurry, because the plan is already in action, and that by midnight the Mayor would be dead. Batman alerts police of Nashton's location and goes back to Wayne manor to save Mayor Hill. At midnight he arrives and airplanes arrive and shoot bullets at the house, taking out the windows. Batman enters the house through a window and searches to find the Mayor. Batman finds him taking a window seat in the attic. He is freed and is about to be taken out of the house before another wave of bullets and an explosive projectile is shot at the house. The fourth floor and the attic are blown from the house and Batman hurries to drag the Mayor from the house. Rushing up to help, Alfred comes to bring the Mayor back with him to the Batcave for protection. After taking the Mayor to the Batcave, Batman notices a decrease of bullets and realizing a ground unit is now firing at the house before entering. Batman takes the horde head on and engages in combat on the Manor's grounds. At the same time, Nashton is apprehended without a fight, but not before he retrieves a sword from his cane and watches the smoke rise from Wayne Manor is sadness knowing he is killing the man who saved him even after what he has done, and kills himself, tumbling over the railing. Batman is pushed further and further towards Wayne Manor but takes out the last guard as a car pulls up and Corcoran steps out and takes a shot at Batman, hitting him in the hip, crippling him. Corcoran walks up to him and tells tells him how foolish he is before dragging him into the crumbling manor. Police cars surround the scene and a helicopter flies overhead. Corcoran takes off the Batman mask revealing Batman to be Bruce Wayne, before kicking him into the tiled floor. The surrounding police wait outside. Corcoran takes pleasure in beating Bruce for a short time as Commissioner Gordon warns Corcoran to return outside. Corcoran only turns and smiles out the window as the airplane returns and shoots at the police before Corcoran fires at it and it crashes into police lines, dragging the police helicopter with it. Using the opportunity, Bruce beats Corcoran and tosses him out of the window and follows him where he is apprehended by the 6 police unaffected by the small plane's crash. Corcoran laughs as he is taken away, and scares hysterically at Bruce Wayne as he drives away in the police car. Gordon releases the 6 police of their duty as a police officer out of respect for Batman's identity, and Bruce calls Alfred to send out Mayor Hill just as he puts his cowel back on. Bruce Wayne visits Nashton's grave months later, and afterwards visits Zsasz as Batman in Arkham, where he is told by him that; "His services only go to the highest bidder" before raising his sleeve revealing a black skull tattoo. A flashback occurs of the same tattoo on the back of Corcoran's neck. Did you like the idea? Yes Possibly No Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Batman Category:Drama